


Reprieve

by icandrawamoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Quote: "Bitch." "Jerk." (Supernatural), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I’m calling 9-1-1,” Sam says, and when Dean protests, he ignores him. A finale fix-it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Based on a comment_fic prompt: "Supernatural, Sam/Dean, series finale, FOR THE LoVe Of GOd Fix IT!!!!!"

“I’m calling 9-1-1,” Sam says, and when Dean protests, he ignores him. He’s not even sure what he says to the operator, vague words of description and desperation rolling off his tongue, and when she confirms paramedics are on the way, he thumbs the phone off and shoves it back in his pocket.

“Idiot,” Dean rasps. “What’re they gonna think when they walk in on this scene?”

“Doesn’t matter. We’ve broken out of jail before.” Sam tries to smile. “I’m not letting you… We’re both getting out of here. Don’t be a jerk.”

“Don’t be a bitch.”

Dean coughs and Sam sees blood on his lips, tries not a panic. He steps in, needing to be closer. “Hey,” he says softly. Green eyes clouded with pain meet his. As gently as he can, Sam touches Dean’s face. “You’re going to get through this. I promise.”

“Gonna kick your ass if you’re lying to me,” Dean says, clearly needing immense effort to get out every word. He leans into Sam’s fingers.

“I’ll let you. Quiet now. Just stay calm.”

Dean grunts, face spasming in pain. “Hurts,” he whispers.

“I know.” Sam leans in, tenderly touching his forehead to Dean’s. “It won’t for long. The ambulance will be here soon. We’ll get you taken care of. Everything else can come later.”

“Sammy-”

“Shh. No big speeches. You’ve made it through worse than this.”

Dean grunts again and leans a little harder against Sam. He can hear his brother concentrating on breathing evenly, trying to regulate the pain.

“That’s it. Take it easy.”

“I love you,” Dean murmurs.

Sam kisses his cheek. “I love you too. But what was that about you being quiet?”

Sirens sound in the distance, making them both flinch. Sam wishes he had someone to pray to in thanks.


End file.
